


My Hand in Yours, Walking to the Future

by Dark_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, implied Kara/Nia, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: A few moments of calm before everything changes for the better.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Hand in Yours, Walking to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



Kara shifted as she stared up at Sol. He’s not Rao, younger, less powerful. If he were something more, something familiar, the blood in her veins would pulse with it, submit to everything that it promised, but he’s not. The earth’s sun isn’t Rao and wouldn’t reach that state for billions of years.

It was enough to make her want to cry on that day, but she couldn’t. Alex would kill her if she ruined her makeup and she knew that her sister had the means. She didn’t want to risk that but, more than exasperating Alex, she didn’t want to look like a mess.

She checked the mirror and sighed in relief. Kara hadn’t messed up, Alex would remain happy and she could go on with her day. That was a bullet dodged she didn’t need to catch.

That thought brought a grin to her lips. Nia would have appreciated that if she were there, would have thrown her head back and done that cute laugh she had that took up her entire body. It always did make Kara feel as warm as the sun, as Alex did when she laughed.

She should have known the first time she’d recognised the feeling.

Alex bustled in and out of the room, occasionally asking her something but mostly, she was just checking on her, making sure that Kara had every comfort she needed and then some. It was nice, but not really what she wanted, and soon she was pulling her down onto the couch and laying against her. Alex, for her part, just took it in stride and stroked her hair, humming a song she hadn’t heard from her in a time.

Kara let her eyes drift closed, the vibration of Alex’s chest as she hummed doing more for her than the actual sound as her mind floated in a half- asleep state.

“You’ll be okay,” Alex whispered to her. “I know you will because you’re amazing in every single way. You’re my hero and today you’re going to show everyone the woman I know you are.”

Kara hummed against her. “Promise you’ll be there? Can’t do this without you.”

Alex chuckled, causing Kara to bounce a little with the movement of her body. She frowned and forced herself to work with Earth’s gravity, effectively pinning Alex to the couch. That just made her laugh more, though, not that she minded.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“Danvers sisters, right?”

“You know, I think Winn actually made a sign for us this time.”

Kara snorted. “Of course he did. He’s Winn.”

“Yeah.”

Kara sat up and grinned, sniffling a little. “Everything’s going to change.”

“It doesn’t have to if we don’t let it.”

“Change can be good. I’m…I’m learning that and I think this one will be.”

Alex sniffled and reached for her hand. “Are you sure?”

Kara nodded. “I’m positive and…I think I’m ready. Are you?”

“For you? I’m never going to be ready, but you knew that, didn’t you?”

She grinned and butted her head against Alex gently, careful not to muss her hair too much. They only had a few minutes and even superspeed wasn’t going to help her fix it.

She took Alex’s offered hand, intertwining their fingers as they left the room. This wasn’t the last time they’d do this, but it felt different, felt like things were about to change again, and Kara wasn’t sure how to process it.

They wandered through the building’s hallways quietly, not really in the mood to talk anymore. There would be time for that later, when all was said and done but this? This was just for them, just for her and Alex to relax and enjoy before the whirlwind of the day separated them from each other again.

Alex shifted, pulling her hand out of Kara’s to run it along her back, careful to only touch her skin and nothing else. Her hand was warm, warmer than it would have been had she not been in the sun, and Kara could just imagine her walking in the gardens with Kelly, whispering and giggling together. She wanted that, wanted the constant companionship Alex had now, the feeling of being complete with someone who wasn’t her sister.

She sighed and turned to Alex, taking her in like this. There were more laugh lines on her face, less care. The past few years had taken their toll, but they’d only served to make her look more beautiful, more dignified in a way that Kara was sometimes jealous of. Old habits died hard and the competition between them, ever present since Jeremiah had first disappeared, only ever seemed to rear its head in times of stress.

Alex tilted her head in response. “Everything okay, space cadet?”

Kara wrinkled her nose at the old nickname. Alex laughed at that, motioning to the doors they’d stopped at. Kara relaxed, pressing a hand against them.

“This was your evil plan, huh? Distract me long enough to get me here in one piece?”

Alex grinned. “Caught me red handed. Nervous?”

She thought about denying it, feigning coolness, but she couldn’t. Her entire body suddenly felt jittery, trembling with an electricity that she couldn’t dispel. Everything was about to change, and she didn’t know if she could do this, if she was brave enough.

“Hey, I’m here. You don’t have to go in there alone.”

She smiled at her as she opened the doors to reveal Nia, waiting for her next to a justice. She was so achingly beautiful, white dress falling around her like a soft mist, happy, bouncing body thrumming with the same need in Kara.

She slipped her fingers through Alex’s. It was time.


End file.
